hollywood_u_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood U Wiki
Welcome to Hollywood U Wiki! A wiki dedicated to Pixelberry Studios and Hollywood U fans!! But what is Hollywood U? It is a game created by Pixelberry Studios, a small gaming company that created the top 10 game, High School Story that is released on December 11,2014 on Android and IOS devices. Same gameplay with High School Story, a narrative story filled with quests and fun! But be reminded that that this game has more mature content than High School Story such as occasional drinking and swearing. Navigate the wiki for further information about the game. Enjoy! |} This wiki is under '''heavy' construction. Please help us by going to empty pages and edit it. Be sure to put the right information in the right sections!'' Sellscreen05 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen04 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen03 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen02 2048x1536.jpg Hollywood U is a Simulation game where you play as a new student at the university for stars, Hollywood U. There you face the hardships as a star. Build your entourage, defeat a rival, and rise to the top! The game is COMPLETELY free to play. but there are in-app purchases that requires real money. |} Pixelberry Studios is a small gaming company that is located in Mountain View, CA. They created Hollywood U, a game about fame and friendship, and another game called High School Story. Those games amazed people around the world, thanks to their team's outstanding teamwork and love to what they are doing. Visit Pixelberry Studios' Website to know more! |} The creator of this wiki is NOT afliatted with Pixelberry Studios in any way, this wiki is just a fan made website. No sneak peeks for now! |} "Bacons, Eggs, Hashbrowns, What!" Well so much for that. Here are some facts about Hollywood U that only a FEW know! #That Chris Winters' hair color is exclusive to him? #That Carlotta Valentine is the only character with blue eyes? #That Crash's real name is Spencer Yamaguchi? #That Proffesor Hunt's middle name is Orson? #That Ethan and Addison's Personality are opposite with their personalities today when they are in High School? #That our beloved High School Story characters: Autumn, Julian and Payton had a Hollywood U quest involvement? #That Shae is poor? #That Crash is a Stunt, but in his Sprite Sheet he had a Reality TV prop? #That Tyler, in the quests, developed loved on screenwriting? Yet, his sprite sheet prop is of a movie star. #That Richard Sheridan, the mysterious benefactor is a movie star? And also, his sprite sheet was in the files before he is intorduced? |} |} A big Hollywood U Fan? Know anything about the game? Then share out! This wiki needs help! Feel free to add anything about the game: information, character pictures, fan art, theories, and more! Just don't add any rude, angry content. If you contribute, that will be a big help. Thank you! For more information, click here . |} Do you play Pixelberry's first game "High School Story"? Yes. No. But I've heard of it. Pixelberry had another game? Why did'nt anyone tell me! Other How did you knew about Hollywood U? Searching in the IOS app store/Google Play/Amazon app store. From High School Story's promotional quest. From a friend. Tumblr Google Found it myself. Other Pixelberry said: Just received some sample phone cases for High School Story and Hollywood U ! What do you think? What else would you like to see? T-shirts? Laptop stickers? Let us know! |} #Hello! I introduce to you, Top Lists!! You will be able to vote in different topics! Here is the link where you can see all of the votable lists. #I deleted the Minor Character list in the navigation due to overcrowding. If you want to edit the pages in the list, please seach it in the search bar on top. |} Outfits and Hairstyles Quests |} Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:First Page